buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon World
'' This article is about the world. For the card of the same name, see Dragon World (card).'' "Dragon World" (ドラゴンワールド Doragon Wārudo) is one of the playable worlds in Future Card Buddyfight. Dragon World cards, as the name implies, are themed around Dragons equiped with armor and weapons and Humans riding and commanding dragons known as Dragon Knights. Dragon World's card frame resembles flames.. Playstyle Dragon World keeps a strong balance between aggresive and defensive play using many monsters with a wide variety of effects, but they mainly focus on destroying the opponent's monsters to restrict their moves and make it easier to hit damage. The Dragon Knights use several effects that activate based on the number of Dragon Knights in the drop zone. Dragon World also uses several Gauge increasing abilities to setup powerful Impact cards to finish off the opponent. Associated Characters *Gao Mikado (Anime/Manga) *Noboru Kodo (Anime) *Tasuku Ryuenji (Anime) Sets containing Dragon World cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 1: Dragon Chief (21 Cards) *Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad (16 Cards) *Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures (37 Cards) * Booster Set 4: Darkness Fable (22 Cards) Character Packs *Character Pack 1: Burning Valor (45 Cards) Extra Boosters *Extra Booster 1: Immortal Entities (12 Cards) *Extra Booster 2: Great Clash!! Dragon VS Danger (19 Cards) Included Decks *Manga Limit Trial Deck Vol.1 (15 Cards) *World Hobby Fair'14 Winter Decks Introductory Sets *Introductory Set 1: Dragon World (15 cards) Perfect Packs *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack Special Series *Special Series 1: Super Strong!! Buddy Rare Double Deck Trial Decks *Trial Deck 1: Dominant Dragons (17 cards) *Trial Deck 3: Dragonic Force (19 cards) Archetypes *Blue Sky Knights *Dragon Shield *Dragon Knight *Drum *Jackknife *Purgatory Knights *Spike Shoulder *Systemic Dagger *Thunder Knights Attributes *Armordragon *Black Dragon *Blue Dragon *Buddy (Attribute) *Defense *Destruction *Dragon *Dragon Knight *Draw *Enhance *Fire Power *Gold Dragon *Green Dragon *Hero *Legend *Move (Attribute) *Red Dragon *Shinsengumi *Warrior *Weapon *White Dragon List of Dragon World cards Flags *Dragon World (card) Items *Dragonblade, Dragobrave *Dragonblade, Dragobreach *Dragonblade, Dragofearless *Dragonblade, Dragoseele *Dragonblade, Dragowing *Dragonblade, Drum Sword *Gargantua Blade, Black Smasher *Jackknife "Gold Ritter" * Knight Dragon, Hyperion *Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle *Sun Fist, Sunshine Impact *Super Dragonblade, Dragoeternal *Thunderblade, Dragobreaker *Twin Dragonblades, Dragoanthem Spells *Astral Force *Blue Dragon Knights "Proud Song of Soul" *Blue Dragon Shield *Cavalry Academy *Day of the Dragon *Dragobond *Dragoenergy *Dragogenius *Dragospeed *Dragon Barrier *Dragon Breath *Dragon Crush *Dragon Flame *Dragon Heart *Dragon's Seal * Dragonic Assault *Dragonic Charge *Dragonic Counter *Dragonic Dash *Dragonic Destroy *Dragonic Forcefield *Dragonic Formation *Dragonic Grimoire *Dragonic Heal *Dragonic Medic *Dragonic Paratrooper *Dragonic Shoot *Dragonic Thunder *Dragon Return System *Flying Dragon Shield *Future Radio Buddyfight *Force Return *Green Dragon Knights "Song of Ancient Lands" *Green Dragon Shield *Jackknife Braveheart *Jackknife Gift *Knightenergy *Red Dragon Shield *Red Dragon Knights "Song of Burning March" *Slash Strike, Dragoslasher *The Skies in your Hand *Thunder Formation! *Twin Attack Tactics *Victory Slash! *White Dragon Shield *Wolf of Mibu *Wrath of Dragon Impacts *Barbarish Anger-! * Blaster Tornado, Red Dragon Roaring Supreme *Dragobulk Stormschlag *Dragon Strike Arts, Dragonic Kaiser Nova *Dragon Strike Arts, Dual Movingforce *Dragon Cavalry Arts, Ultimate Smash *Dragonic Punisher *Finisher! Nashijiru Panibushaaaaa!! *Gargantua Punisher!! *Gospel of the White Dragon Deity *Maximum Skill, Breaking Flames *Reckless Angerrrr!! *Roaring Slash!! Gargantua Punisher!! Monsters Size 0 *Boomerang Dragon *Bunker Missile Dragon Size 1 *Anger Fist Dragon *Awl Pike Dragon *Bear-Trap Fang Dragon *Blade Chakram Dragon *Blade Wing Dragon *Bloody Card Dragon *Blue Sky Knights, Deomedia Dragon *Blue Sky Knights, Iron Wing Dragon *Blue Sky Knights, Seeker Penguin Dragon *Blue Sky Knights, Slenje Dragon *Bronze Shield Dragon *Bucket Arm Dragon *Burning Lance Dragon *Center Sword Dragon *Death Rattle Dragon *Dirge Drill Dragon *Double Sword Dragon *Dragon Knight, El Quixote *Dragon Knight, Hannibal *Dragon Knight, Hijikata *Dragon Knight, Jeanne d'Arc *Dragon Knight, Kondou *Dragon Knight, Leonidas *Dragon Knight, Liechtenauer *Dragon Knight, Masamune *Dragon Knight, Maximilian *Dragon Knight, Musashi *Dragon Knight, Nagakura *Dragon Knight, Red Baron *Dragon Knight, Ryoma *Dragon Knight, Saitou *Dragon Knight, Shingen *Dragon Knight, Socrates *Dragon Knight, Soushi *Enchant Wand Dragon *Grave Horn Dragon *Hiding Sword Dragon *Ironchain Dragon *Katzbalger Drake *Latale Shield Dragon *Leather Buckler Dragon *Left Sword Dragon *My Buddy! (Drum Bunker Dragon) *Psychic Knife Dragon *Raid Claw Dragon *Right Sword Dragon *Slashknife Dragon *Spike Shoulder "Blazing" *Spike Shoulder Dragon *Systemic Dagger Dragon *Thousand Rapier Dragon *Thunder Knights, Brass-shield Dragon *Thunder Knights, Pallasch Sword Dragon *Thunder Knights, Broadsword Dragon *Thunder Knights, Dragoarcher *Thunder Knights, Main-gauche Dragon *Thunder Knights, Iron-fist Dragon *Tuck Sword Dragon *Viking Sword Dragon *Zantetsunodachi Dragon Size 2 *Aroi Lance Dragon *Axe Head Dragon *Bardiche Drake *Blade Axe Gewitter Dragon *Blaze Gauntlet Dragon *Blow-hammer Dragon *Blue Sky Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon *Blue Sky Knights, Slash Eagle Dragon *Brood Bagnag Dragon *Damascus Armor Dragon *Destroy Hammer Dragon *Dirk Shotel Dragon *Dragon Knight, Alexander *Dragon Knight, Gilles de Rais *Dragon Knight, Great Hammurabi *Dragon Knight, Iwamoto *Dragon Knight, Kagekiyo *Dragon Knight, Masakado *Dragon Knight, Nobunaga *Dragon Knight, Richard *Dragon Knight, Rudel *Dragon Knight, Vlad Dracula *Dragon Knight, Wittmann *Dragon Knight, Wyatt Earp *Drum Bunker Dragon *Drum Bunker Dragon "10000" *Drum Bunker Dragon Father *Drum Bunker Dragon, "Barrier Breaker" *Emigurette Dragon *Extreme Sword Dragon * Fang Slade Drum *Fire Rod Dragon *Forbidden Edge Dragon *Gust Charging Dragon *Hammer Mace Dragon *Jackknife "Aggressor" *Jackknife "Beistand" *Jackknife "Berserker" *Jackknife "Burn Energy" *Jackknife "Dispersal" *Jackknife "Jaeger" *Jackknife "Savior" *Jackknife "Thunder Storm" *Jackknife Dragon *Jackknife Drum *Jamadhar Dragon *Loving Pudding, Drum *Meteor Kick Dragon *Million Rapier Dragon *Pile Bunker Dragon *Rising Flare Dragon *Rising Flare "Heat Edge" *Shadow Shamshir Dragon *Systemic Dagger "Onca" *Steel Gauntlet Dragon *Super Armordragon, Drum Breaker Dragon *Tail Sword Dragon *Thunder Knights, Battle Axe Dragon *Thunder Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon *Thunder Knights, Halberd Dragon *Thunder Knights, Sword-shield Dragon *Thunder Knights Leader, Kommandeur Fahne *Twin Horned King of Knights, Alexander Size 3 *Blue Sky Knights Leader, Crimson Arrow Dragon *Damocles Dragon *Dragon Knight, Geronimo *Dragon Knight, Kamitsumiyaou *Dragon Knight, Napoleon *Dragon Knight, Tutankhamun *Drum Bunker Dragon, "Dual Wield" *Fire Wall Dragon *Gigant Sword Dragon *Inferno Armor Dragon *Iron Fortress Dragon *Jackknife "10000" *Phalanx Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Death Sickle Dragon *Super Armordragon, Aura Sword Dragon *Super Armordragon, Buster Cannon Dragon *Super Armordragon, Daring Armor Dragon *Super Armordragon, Galvanic Feather Dragon *Super Armordragon, Gargantua Blade Dragon *Super Armordragon, Gatling Blaster Dragon *Super Armordragon, Grand Railgun Dragon *Super Armordragon, Vajra Blaster Dragon *Super Armordragon, Vulverize Dragon *Systemic Sword Dragon *Thunder Knights, Bastard-sword Dragon Trivia In the first preview shown, the flag had a different design compared to the current design.